Forum:The first two volumes of the full color edition are out today...
They're out, and images are available on certain Japanese blogs. The coloring looks quite good overall, but it's not amazing or game-changing. It wasn't done by Shouji Sato, and I feel the lack of contrast only possible with black and white in certain areas changes the feel, not necessarily for the better. Still, it looks like it'll definitely be worth checking out for fans, if nothing else. Oh, and now you know what color everyone's nipples are. Oh, and is it just me, or does it seem that they put extra care into the bath scene? Everyone is so shiny... (Sorry if NSFW pages aren't allowed. Just take the image down if it's not okay.) That looks great. I can't wait to get mine. The shipping I used has a 2-3 day delivery time, but the site I ordered from has a disclaimer saying it can take 1-2 weeks before they even ship it. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I didn't know Shouji Sato didn't do it, but the color does look pretty good. The bath scene certainly does look more vibrant than the others. Don't worry about the images being NSFW. They're okay as long as they come from HOTD.Turambar1 ''' 23:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) i want somebody to translate them.... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!MrPacheco101 04:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why haven't I gone to the local manga store and bought one yet...jeez...if I had known about this great of quality...lololol 05:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I just got mine, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed with how they turned out. As Hotdcups said, there is some lack of contrast that you would see in the black and white volumes, but, on the other hand, the color adds a new vividness to the pages and allows you to view certain scenes in ways you may not have before. There are also more illustration pages than usual, though I don't think any are new, and great cover illustrations. The illustrations on the back of both the outer and inner covers actually go together to make a larger picture, similar to the spine illustrations that other series have. I definitely recommend buying it; especially Donuts since you don't have to pay for shipping or wait for delivery.Turambar1 ' 21:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) So I went by my local store today...and they sold out. OMFG. lol. They said they'll be pulling in copies from other stores, so I'll have to wait about a week or 2. I've already reserved both the first and second volume. An interesting note is the size of the book. I've noticed it's in A4...right? That's much larger than the tankoubon volumes that we usually buy. I wonder if the pictures will seem a bit too "blown up"...if you know what I mean. Anyways, doesn't matter, I've already paid for the book....so I can't wait till I get to flip through them! 06:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) That sucks, but at least you got to reserve them. You may want to reserve Volumes 3 and 4 as well if you can. They are in A4/B5 size which is a little over double the size of the normal tankoubon, but the pages don't really seem too blown up or anything. It actually seems fairly normal to me since most of the manga I read is on a computer screen at about the same size. It's definitely fun to flip through; I just wish I could read it so I could know what the extra pages say.'Turambar1 ''' 02:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in fact, they actually pulled out a long list of people who reserved it...guess I'm not the only one who'd like to buy a copy in my area :P. Good point, I'll go reserve volume 3 & 4 tomorrow. I still might not get it in time though... 05:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC)